Tempt me
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she lived in a country torn by war and royal politics-an inhereted the throne after the king passed away. they were the shinobi sent by her god mother to prevent war and death. And two of them were turning out to be a temptation she could'nt pass up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello kittens! here is the first chapter to my new story that NoNameZOMG is helping me write. Can you tell that I'm excited? I've never really written with a partner before.

Anyways this is going to be an intresting story with some forbidden love between half siblings so have fun reading it and let my partner and I know what you think.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He sat on the ground in the woods behind the palace cradling the corpse of his ten year old grand daughter, wrapped in his tattered cloak as he cried. The dark skys overhead seemed to split open as rain fell, cold, hard and furious from the skys above. It was fitting the elder would think later in wary amusment as his attendant continued to dig the princesses grave.

He would have liked to put her in the royal crypt. To have buried her with her mother, and her father, and her two brothers, but that would be the first place checked by the assassins that had tried to kill him this evening.

Still he would have liked to lay her to rest properly. To dress her in the most beautiful silk dress, and adjorn her small body in diamonds and pearls. To have put rogue on her lips and cheeks to give her pale features color. Instead all he could do was stare at her beloved face in the darkness, her eyes wide open and staring sightlessly ahead of her, her once lovely inky black hair had been partually shorn off in the attack, some of the strands clung to her cheeks while others were'nt even an inch long.

One of her cheeks had been sliced open all the way to the bone from the corner of her eye to the corner of her lips, blood ran down her cheek, neck and shoulder soaking into the white of her night gown.

He held her tighter when he noticed that her body was growing colder in his grasp, a vain effort on his end to keep her from getting colder. She was already dead. Had been dead for over an hour, her small body was already starting to get stiff with rigis mortous. "My king? It's done..." Morgan said as he climbed out of the waist deep trench that he had dug for the princess. The king looked up, and blinked as if he were in a daze.

In truth he sort of was. He still was'nt sure why this had happened. All he knew was that someone in the royal family, some distant snivling coward had hired assassins to kill him, his daughter, her ex-husband and her children.

It was a well known fact that his grand daughter, his sweet and innoccent little angel would have been the next Queen of his large, war torn country. He was getting too old to continue ruling and had planned to name her the true heir in another year or so, everyone had been so excited, so happy with the exception of a few. And now because of someone's petty desires of grandure he was burying yet _another_ child.

She loosened his grip on her small body and let Morgan take her from him and carefully, with all the respect of a man born to serve the royal family he lowered the child into the ground and then straitened back up and stood so that he could help his king to his feet and allow him to say his goodbyes to the child that had held the elders heart in her fragile little hands. An hour of so later both men sank to the ground tired, and exhausted. Their clothes soaked from the rain causing them both to shiver violently.

"What are your orders my king?" Morgan asked as he looked at the elder who looked like he was going to cry again as he gathered some of the mud in his hands and let it shift through his fingers, a look of pain etched into his features.

"No one can ever know of this." Morgan nodded his head in understanding. His king ws a kind man, but the death of his last grandchild must have been the last straw for him. "If anyone asks where she went, tell them that she has left the country to presue something of importance to her."

"Hai. What else sir?"

"I want you to gather only those closest to you who are the most trust worthy. I want the names of the ones who hired the assassins."

"Hai."

"And-" Morgan looked up at his king wondering what else there was to do. "I want to take a tour of the neighboring countrys after I look around this one. It may take some time, but I will find a girl that looks like my grand daughter..."

Morgan cocked his head, his green eyes widening a bit in suprise. "And I will teach her to run this kingdom, and she will be my heir."

"My king?" Had he lost his mind? Giving the country into the hands of a total stranger was-was...unheard of!

"I'll be damned if I let those mongrels get their hands on the throne, Morgan. I'll give it to a peasent before I hand it over to the likes of murderers." Morgan sighed softly as he hung his head. It was suck a crazy idea, but well...his king had come up with crazier ones. And sometimes crazy did work quiet well.

"Very well sir, and when you bring her back...I'll teach her to fight so that she will be a match for any assassin. This way, you will not bury another child ever again."


	2. the body double

Three in a half years later-

It had taken a lot of searching, but King Gin Rya finally found the perfect girl to take his grand daughters place.

She had been an orphan living on the streets with a few other kids, scavenging for food whn one of his more foolish men had tried to beat the smallest child of the group for running out into the street and startling his horse.

The girl had come down on his soldier like the wrath of the gods itself, quickly kicking his feet out from under him and pouncing on him, she had sat on his chest as she had beat his unprotected head against the rocky ground making the king wince each time his soldiers head connected with the rocks.

He jumped down from his horse and quickly and carefully pulled the distraught child off of his man before she ended up accidentally cracking his skull open and had held the squirming child as she yelled at his soldier for picking on little kids, giving the dazed and confused man a good dose of humiliation along with a tongue lashing. Once she was done and the fight had gone out of her, he put her down and patted her on the head.

She was strong, this child would definatly put up one hell of a fight.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He still thought so three years later as he sat in his favorite chair next to a roaring fire place drinking some hot chocholate as Uzu read a book of short, and grusome stories about torture and death.

"Why do you read those?" She was after all a young woman, she should be reading things like raunchy romance novels with lots of really vivid sex scenes in them. She looked up from her book and gave him a dazzling smile as she laid her book aside.

"I like to read these."

He frowned, it was'nt normal for a girl to like such things but he knew that there was a reason for it. Which was the only reason he bothered asking since some of her answers scared him witless sometimes. It sort of reminded him of the past three years of pure torment the girl had put him and his staff through during prank week.

He had woken up a time or two to find her sitting next to his bed in the middle of the night grinning evilly. He shuttered and made a mental note to be out of the palace this month for prank week as he took a sip of his drink before holding it out to her. He could'nt drink any more, it must be because he had been getting sick lately.

She took the drink and set it next to her book and leaned up in her seat and rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. "I read them because I might be able to put something out of them to use against the people who killed-" She stopped talking and looked around. Gin waited for her to continue but he was pretty sure that he knew what she was going to say now.

She wanted to use something from the stories she read on the men that had killed his family and hurt him. He smiled a bit, god bless the girl for having such a feirce and protective streak in her. She was such a sweet and misunderstood girl, despite her vicous nature.

"I don't want you to bloody your hands, angel." Gin said as he reached out and grasped one of her small hands in his own. She had such slender and delicate hands. They often reminded him of his daughter Alita when she was young.

Uzu gave him a soft smile. If he asked her not too, then she would'nt bloody her hands any more than they already were. "Tell me about the ball that your planning. When is it going to be again?"

Gin grinned at her. "In a weeks time. I've invited Tsunade, the Hokage of the leaf village to attend since she is your godmother."

"I've heard of her. She's very strong."

Gin laughed and let go of her hand and leaned back in his seat. "Oh my yes. She's very strong. And she was also very beautiful back in the day. I asked her to marry me at least five times. She always truned me down flat."

"She sounds..." What was the word? Stupid? Uzu tilted her head to the side a bit and finally asked him. "Was she dropped on her head as a baby?"

"I don't think she was. Then again...child rearing way back then; there were a lot of mishaps. So I guess it isn't entirely impossible." Gin said with a grin. Uzu gave a soft breathy laugh and shook her head.

"What do you need me to do at the ball?"

"Just look pretty and be sociable."

"So I don't have to pick a husband?" Uzu said suspicously as she gave him a mock glare. Gin snorted, there was no way in hell he was saddling some poor man with her...without warning him of what she would do to him if he was unfaithful and such first.

"No. But if some young buck takes your fancy feel free."

"You just want some new great great grand kids running about the palace." Uzu said teasingly, Gin gave her a kind smile but didn't feel the need to lie.

"Yes. Exactly. I want great grand babys. Tons of them. Oodles of them. I want them running down the palace halls, coloring sunshine and rainbows on my walls, having tea parties and playing dress up. I want to hear them yelling and screaming and bickering." He wanted those things so badly, but knew that he would'nt be around long enough to see them.

He was seventy eight now, his health, like his nerves were shot due to all the trouble the assassins had caused. And on top of that, he had found out that he had cancer. His days were numbered. But that didn't mean that he would go down without a fight, or ensureing his countrys future.

Next week at the ball he would be stepping down as the king and making Uzu the new ruler of his kingdom. It was somethig that he had been prepairing for since before he had met her, and it was something that she had worked very hard towards.

He knew that she would be a great and kind ruler.

He just hoped that she didn't cave under the pressures of being a Queen.


	3. the new mission

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

Kakashi sighed and looked up from his book and debted on smacking the annoying blond in the back of the head and telling him to shut up. But it was pointless to do so, Naruto would'nt take the hint. Though now that the copy nin looked at the younger male, Naruto seemed guinuinely amused by something. Kakashi looked at Sakura who smiled at him and shrugged while Sai stepped away from the carriage that their Kage, Lady Tsunade was traveling in.

He figured it would be another ten seconds or so before the woman came out of the carriage and punched the blond into the next mountain.

Kakashi looked at everyone else as they all moved back as far as they dared and he wondered if maybe he should move back too since he had no idea what was going on. He knew that he should be paying closer attention to what was going on, but he had been distracted by watching Naruto's tight ass swaying just a bit as he walked. The nearly skin tight leather pants hugging the most perfectly delectible ass the copy nin had ever had the pleasure of walking behind.

The leather was a good look for his former student. And so was the long sleeves black mesh shirt he was wearing under his skin tight black wife beater. Naruto had grown up well in the past four years, his body developing to the point where he could make just about anyone, no matter their gender, swoon.

He had gained the height and muscle that he had sorely lacked all those years ago when he had been Kakashi's student. And his training trip with Jiraiya had given him a lot of practice with the ladys that the old sage would often bring back to their hotel room.

Naruto had lost much of his old boyish charm, though not all of it.

Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his azure blue eyes and gave him a slow sexy smile and winked at him, causing the copy nin's heart to thud in his chest a mile a minute as he clapped a hand over her nose and mouth in an nervous habit that he had developed to hide the faint blush staining his face under his mask as Naruto opened his mouth again. "Are we there yet?" He asked and suddenly Kakashi could feel the murderous intent of the woman in the carriage as the side door opened and the Kage all but jumped out of the damn thing and stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and picked him up off of the ground.

Naruto never stopped grinning.

Beacause he was insane.

Anyone who could stare down their angry Hokage was nothing but insane. Or maybe the better term for Naruto was suicidal. Yeah that was it. He was'nt just crazy, but suicidal. "_N.A.R.U.T.O_-" Tsunade bit out the words from between clenched teeth, her left eye was twitching a bit, and she looked like she was about to murder his punk ass in cold blood.

Not that he minded much, death by Tsunade was one of his top rated ways to die. It was right up there with Sakura suffocation. And Ramen over consumption.

"I. Will. Kill. You. If. You. Ask. Me. That. Just. One. More. Time!" Tsunade growled at him. Naruto's grin never faultered, if anyhting it just got wider. Was he trying to get himself killed? Kakashi wondered and felt the need to raise his hand and ask for the teens corpse once Tsunade was done with him. He may get some funny looks for carrying around the boys dead body, but it was vastly better than carrying around a blow up doll.

And it could be used for the same things too. Kakashi shook his head as if to clear it. What the hell had he just been thinking?

"But then you would have to get rid of all of the witnesses who saw you murder me." Naruto pointed out and Tsunade looked like she was about to take a bite out of his shoulder or something. Jesus she looked pissed.

"They are my shinobi gaki. They'll pretend they never saw anything if they want to live."

"Gai, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sai won't. They like me too much."

Neji and the others the blond had mentioned plaed and started sputtering before Shikamaru snapped, "You bastard! Are you really our best friend? Die on your own!"

Kakashi actually spoke this time. He simply could'nt help himself. "I get to be buried next to Naruto."

Everyone looked at him oddly and he bristled a bit. "If I'm going to die, then I get dibs on _where_ I'm buried okay." There was nothing wrong with making his last wishes known before someone stole his spot.

Tsunade let the blond go and watched him land lightly on his feet with the grace that a trained killer would have. "Stop annoying people gaki, or I really will kill you."

"No you won't. You'd miss me too much. Besides I'm curious to know what this god kid of yours is like. And how come we never heard about her before, hmm?"

Tsunade glared at him for a second but understood what he was saying, or rather his round about way of saying it. He wanted to know as much as possible about her god kid, because technically her connections to Tsunade would make her family. And Naruto had always wanted a sister or brother to play with. It was jsut a bit unfortunate that he was learning about the girl _now_ of all times when his days of playing games with the other children was long past.

Still Tsunade understood his impatience. She was feeling sort of impatient too. But she was more nervous than anything about this trip as she climbed back into the carriage.

The letter that she had gotten from Gin had been a desperate cry for help. He had been the king of his country for over fifty years, it had thrived on trades with the countrys outside of the kingdom, and had held it's own against invaders thanks to it's military's poweress.

In the letter Gin had told her of the assassination attempts on his and his grand daughters lives. He had also told her what would happen if his grand daughter was killed. War would break out between the kingdom and several other countrys, the land of fire would most likely be one of them. Hundreds of thousands would die if the girl died.

And to top it all off, Gin had told Tsunade that he only had a few months left to live due to his cancer. He wanted to spend his remaining time easing his grand daughter into the role of a Queen, and had asked that she not refuse to see him this one time since he had wanted to say goodbye to her.

Tsunade had'nt been able to refuse his invitation for two reasons. 1) She wanted to say goodbye to her old friend and see if there was anything that she could do to make him more comfortable in his final months. And 2) She wanted to meet the girl who was going to take over as the ruler of his kingdom.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto said as he leaned in the back window of the carriage, she turned her head and looked at him, her golden brown eyes blinking at him. When had he-

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked curiously as he reached out and placed a warm hand against her cheek. She had been acting strangely ever since she had told them that she was going out of the country for a week or so and told them that they were going with her.

"I'm fine Naruto." She said gently as she looked away. Naruto sighed and folded his arms along the edge under his stomach and stared at her for a second before pointing out.

"Your lying."

She trned her head to look at him and glared at him as if she were trying to set him on fire with her stare. "I am not." She said and he smiled a bit and gave her a knowing look as she huffed and muttered something about 'Damn brat.' and 'Being so fucking perceptive.' Naruto chuckled softly.

He didn't expect her to tell him everything, everyone had things that they simply could'nt bare to speak about sometimes. He understood that, but he wanted her to understand that if she needed him too, he would listen.

"Tell me about your friend, Gin." He said gently and Tsunade's glare vanished.

"He's a very good, very kind man. I guess if I had to say something about him, it would be that he's sort of a combination of Gai and Neji...personality wise that is. I really think you would like him."

Naruto smiled and leaned in so that his chin was resting on her shoulders. "He sounds like a good guy. So why are you so anxious?"

"There are some very bad people trying to kill him and take control of the throne-"

"Go on. I'm listening."

"He's planning t step down as the king at the ball and name his grand daughter-"

"Your god kid?"

"Yes. The new Queen."

"Sounds like she could be in trouble."

"She is. The assassins have already tried to kill her a number of times."

"So this isn't just a trip out to see an old friend, but it's actually a mission."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Naruto wondered out loud as he tried to think of the reasons why. He glanced bck over his shoulder at the others and frowned. He had thought that having more than four junin around as body guards was just a bit odd, but had'nt wanted to say anything.

"Because I can't stress enough what will happen to the village if the girl is killed." Naruto turned his head back around and looked at her puzzled. Just how bad could things get if one person died?

"How bad?" He finally asked and Tsunade cringed and figited with her shirt sleeve.

"It would mean war, Naruto. With the countrys around us...and our village would get caught in the cross fire. Hundreds of thousands would die."

Naruto let out a soft whistle, damn that_ was _bad.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Before I leave the country to go home. I'm leaving you, Sakura, Sai, Tenzou, Kakashi, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee and Gai at the palace to act as body guards."

Naruto frowned. Why so many?

"Naruto..." He glanced at her. "I don't know how dangerous the mission will be. Or how long it will take. All I know is that none of you can fail." In other words the mission could take weeks, months, even years to wrap up. And failure simply was'nt an option.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Gin's sick."

"How bad?"

"He only has a few months left." Naruto nodded in understanding and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. No wonder she was so anxious. She had a dying friend, a god kid being targeted and a group of shinobi that didn't know what they were in for. It was enough to drive anyone mad.


	4. meeting and flames

They reached the castle at about noon the next day.

Walking through the large steel and stone gates that opened up for them. Naruto looked around as an elderly man with fashionably long white hair, and warm dark eyes came walking down the steps with a girl about Naruto's age, wearing a red gypsy shirt and a black flowing skirt with ruffles. Her dark hair was piled up at the back of her head in a loose knot with soft waves and curls hanging from it, falling down her to the middle of her back.

Naruto frowned for a second and looked away as the carriage stopped and he opened the door and offered his hand to Tsunade so that he could help her down, not because she really needed it since she could get in and out of the damn thing on her own, but because she was still feeling anxious and the contact however brief would calm her a bit.

"Tsunade!" The man called as he untangled himself from his pretty young companion and all but run across the flowered front yard. Tsunade looked up at the man as he approached and smiled.

"Gin!" Naruto let go of her hand just in time to keep his arm from being wretched right out of it's soket as she took off running over to the man and was lifted and swung around in a circle before she was hugged.

Someone whistled to his left and he glanced at Yamoto. "I guess they are really good friends."

"I'll say. Lady Tsunade does'nt even let Lord Jiraiya do that."

Naruto's lips twitched a bit as he thought about all the terrible things that Tsunade would do to the old fart if he did swing her around and hug her like that. There would'nt even be enough of him to bury. _I should take a picture of this and mail it to him. _

It would drive the old pervert batty trying to figure out who the old man lovin on his Tsunade was. Naruto snickered as Tsunade called out to him and the others as the king turned and waved the girl over.

Once everyone was clustered together in a semi circle the King manuvered the dark haired girl out in front of him and put his hand on her head and smiled. "Tsunade, this is your god daughter Uzu."

Tsunade looked a bit startled before she smiled and looked the girl over. She was a pretty little thing with her dark hair, ruby colored eyes and pale skin and her lush curves. Tsunade was just a bit put out by the girl, she had expected a small child though she knew that that was an impossibility since Gin had been kind enough to send her a card with pictures and such every year for the past fifteen years since the girl had been born.

But still she had'nt expected her to be so lovely or look so grown up. "You are quiet the pretty young lady are'nt you."

"Not as pretty as you Lady Tsunade. Grandfather should have warned me." She said the last part as she looked away from Tsunade and gave Gin a pointed look causing the old man to blush and cough a few times before asking who the others were.

Tsunade smirked and quickly introduced everyone and noticed that while Gin did say that he was happy that they could make it, Uzu was the only one who shook their hands and exchanged small pleasentries with each of the shinobi as a man with long snow colored hair and green eyes wearing a suite of armor came running up looking anxious.

"Your majesty-" He stoped speaking and looked uncomfortable as he noticed the leaf nins. Gin's smile faultered a bit as he turned to look at the man as the princess moved away form the group and grasped the soldier's wrist and smiled at them.

"Do not worry about this matter grandfather. I'll take care of it, just have fun visiting with your friends." Gin looked like he was about to argue but the girl dropped into a gracful curtsy and quickly excused herself from the group, dragging the befuddled soldier along behind her as several other soldiers came running up and stopped when they saw the princess heading towards them.

"Gin, should I be worried about our safety?" Tsunade asked curiously as the girl all but terrorized the soldiers into running away and leaving them alone.

"No. No I don't think you should worry. Uzu will handle things."

"Are you sure you want to let her go alone? I could send several of my nins." Tsunade offered as Naruto tensed, he knew that there was going to be trouble, but he had'nt expected anything to happen so soon. He would slip away with kakashi and Sai once the kings back was turned and they could go make sure that the girl made it back from whatever had called her away from the palace in time for the ball.

"I thank you for the offer, Tsunade-chan. But my grand daughter is very good at dealing with problems like these. Try not to worry, any. She'll be back safe and sound and ready for tonight in an hour or so."

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"What happened?" Uzu asked as she slipped on a pair of pants, a tight black shirt and some boots with fur trim.

Morgan stood with his back to her across the room, at the door with his hands over his eyes looking very uncomfortable. Why the girl chose to hear his report while she changed her clothes was a mystery to him.

"There was a fire in one of the bordering villages."

"Casualties?"

"None so far. But people are still looking since several children and adults are still unaccounted for."

"How many?"

"Twenty children and five adults."

"Damn. Alright gather a medical team from the nearest hospital. Get doctors, nurses, I want people who specialise in broken bones, severe burns, the works. Also grab a few sergons too. Someone out there might need a skin graft or something. I want them set up in an hour and a half in one of the buildings close to the site just in case there are people who are too unstable to be moved. I want everyone that was caught in the fire checked over and treated. If anyone is so badly wounded that they are dying I expect them to be made as comfortable as possible until they are gone, try to locate some of the familys of the people missing, just in case we need them to identify the bodys."

"Yes my lady. And what will you do?"

"I''m going to go and help them look for some of those people. And I'm going to pray that I don't find anything human in the ruins."

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

this is a fantastic story so far. I love it, and I'm having so much fun writing it.

As always read and review.

Later kittens.


	5. links to disaster

Naruto was following behind the others at the very back as the King gave them a tour and exchanged polite conversation with Tsunade off and on. Tsunade gave him the signal and he quickly grabbed Kakashi, Sai and Yamoto and dragged them away from the group as Tsunade laughed at something that Gin had said and provided the perfect cover for their disappearance when the king noticed that they were gone.

Sai came along quietly, no muss, no fuss. Kakashi followed him out of curiousity, he had seen the subtle signal that Tsunade had given and though he didn't know what was going on, it was more than a little obvious that Naruto knew or he would have grabbed him so suddenly and nearly jerked him off fo his feet. Yamoto however must have thought he was in the midst of a kidnapping or something.

He was freaking out big time.

His eyes were so wide that they looked like they were about to pop right out of his skull, his complection pale, his breathing ragged and he was trying to blink morise code to Kakashi, who obviously felt like being a bastard to the younger man because he not only ignored the S.O.S but he grinned like a maniac while Yamoto was being dragged in a head lock, with Naruto's hand over his mouth, down the hall.

"So Naruto, what are we doing?" Kakashi asked curiously as the blond rounded a corner and Yamoto made one last desperate bid to free himself from the teen's insanely strong grip on him and grabbed at the wall to keep from being dragged any further. It didn't work any, Kakashi used the handle of a kunai to smack his hands until he let go, but by god he left some finger nail markings on the plaster in the wall.

"We're going to follow the princess and watch her."

"Guard detail huh?"

"Yup. Tsunade worries that if anything happens to the girl it will lead to war."

Kakashi blinked. Sai cocked his head and Yamoto went totally limp and stopped breathing, deciding that playing dead was a better way to get free of Naruto's evil grasp. It didn't really work, but Kakashi would give the man an A for effort.

"Kakashi, summon one of your ninja pups to help us locate the princess. We'll follow her out of the palace at a discreet distance while Sai scouts ahead just to be on the safe side. We'll see what all the fuss was about, determine what the situation is and if need be drag the girl back here where she'll be safe." Naruto said in a soft, almost whispered tone of voice that Kakashi and Sai had rarely heard from the normally loud and annoying blond.

Sai raised his hand for a second and Naruto looked at him. "Yes Sai? What is it?" _This had better have nothing to do with the size of my penis or I swear to god-I will kill him dead. _Naruto thought darkly.

"Why are you giving us orders? Technically we out rank you."

Naruto thinned his lips for a moment and tried to think of a good way to answer Sai's question. And after a second or so concluded that there was no right way to answer Sai. So he shifted his hold on Yamoto, removing his hand from the man's mouth and allowing him to breath a little better, and crooked his finger at Sai and beconed him closer. Sai leaned in a bit and Naruto leaned down and whispered in a dangerous sounding voice.

"Because Tsunade trusts me not to fuck her over and if I mess up because_ any _of you have a problem following my orders this one time. _You will suffer_." Sai straitened his spine and stared at the blond for a second and wondered why Naruto seemed to be in such a bad mood all of a sudden.

Kakashi smiled and asked. "And whats in it for me if I follow you?" Naruto glanced at him and gave him a hot once over that nearly had Kakashi swooning.

"I'll let you have me for a night or two."

"Done!" Kakashi grabbed Yamoto from the blonds grasp and thrust him into Sai and growled at him to revive the man while he summoned one of his pups. Naruto smiled happily and crossed his arms over his chest and waited as he thought.

_Dance puppets. Dance._

_(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

By the time they found and caught up to the princess, they had already noticed and was slightly puzzled by several things. 1) She was heading into the village on horse back with five armed guards. 2) There were seven covered wagons with large red crosses on the sides of the covered backs, they were medical wagons from the looks of it. Probably full of doctors and nurses. Medicines, and equipment to treat anyone wounded or worse.

_What the hell was going on?_ Naruto wondered as he landed lightly on the ground in an dark alley, having switched from trees to rooftops to keep up with the woman once she entered the village.

There was dark smoke everywhere just beyong the entrance to the alley, curious to see what could be causing such smoke yet knowing exactly what the cause was he walked toward the entrance of the alley and froze as Kakashi, Sai and Yamoto made their way up behind him to look.

"Dear god." Kakashi muttered as he looked over Naruto's shoulder at the disasterous scene in front of them. One hundred and fifty feet from where they were hiding, there was a large smoldering ruin of what could have only been buildings, stores and homes. They could see some people in singed and burned clothes wandering around the ruins in shock. Could hear others shifting through the ruins yelling out names and crying.

"This is what she came to take care of? What the fuck does she think she can do?"

"Offer her aid. Help set up treatment centers for the wounded, set up search partys to look for the missing." Yamoto said as he finished saying a silent prayer for the lives lost in the blaze.

"She should'nt do this. She's making herself an easy target by being out here."

"These are the people that she will one day rule over Naruto. A good ruler takes care of their people, no matter how dangerous it is." Kakashi said gently. Naruto looked at him and nodded his head curtly, he understood that. But he was trying to figure out what exactly would have brought her here directly, in person.

He knew that caring for her people was just part of the reson that she was here.

Could the fire in some way be directly linked to the attempts on her and her grand fathers lives? Had the assassins set fire to the buildings here to send the King and princess a message?


	6. bodys in the ruins

It was getting late.

And so far Uzu had personally pulled four bodies out of the smoldering ruins that had once been an apartment building. Two of the body's found had belonged to a woman; Carissa Franklin. She had been twenty four, a single mother since she was twenty and had just gotten engaged to be married a month ago. One of the other body's found was that of her second child, a newborn just barely five weeks old. Little Cassie, her daughter.

From the looks of how the two were found Carissa had been trying to save her daughter and had fallen through the weakened floor, she had died with her body curled around her baby. Probably praying for someone to save them both. It had been a devastating blow to Uzu. She had hoped that no one would have gotten caught in the fire, but she wasn't so stupid or naive to believe that several deaths were an impossibility.

Still she could'nt stop carrying out the corpses of her people when she found them, anymore than she could stop herself from walking back into the ruins and digging some more. So far out of the missing people that she and the volenteers were looking for, only seven of them were alive and well. And currently being treated by the doctors that she had brought with her.

She was tired, her hands were covered in blood and soot, but still she refused to stop.

She reached down and grabbed a smoking piece of wood and lifted it up and heard someone shout out her name as there was a creaking sound coming from above her head and she just barely managed to jump back before what seemed like half of the ruins came crashing down on her.

"Princess!" Morgan dropped what he was doing along with several others and ran to where she had been.

Naruto ran foward out of the alley along with Kakashi and the others and joined the efforts to dig the girl out. His heart hammered against his ribs as he threw aside a particularly heavy piece of wood and pushed aside some metal pipes and nearly stopped breathing when he uncovered a small bloody soot covered hand. "She's here!" He called as Sai and Kakashi made their way over to him and helped him lift several more pieces of heavy wood up off of her as 'Morgan' pulled her out.

"Princess? Princess? Can you hear me?"

Uzu coughed a few times and groaned, her ribs felt like they were on fire from where one of the pieces had fallen on her, but to her knowledge nothing was broken. Just very badly bruised. "I can...hear you...not deaf..." She wheezed as Morgan lay her carefully on her back on the ground just a few feet from one of the medical tents. She looked around for a second, her mind just a bit fuzzy.

She had'nt realised that that structure was that damn unstable. That would teach her to pay closer attention to where she stood from now on. She thought in wary amusment as she noticed several of the leaf nins standing in the small crowd surrounding her as a doctor came out of the tent and pushed his way through to her so that he could check her.

Naruto dropped down to one knee next to her and held one finger up in front of her eyes and made her follow it around as the doctor checked her ribs. Turns out that when she had gotten hit by the piece that had knocked her down, a nail or something had caught her and split open the skin along her her left side ribs leaving a long bloody gnash along her side.

"I think you should call it a day my lady." The doctor said after he cleaned and treated the wound, wrapping the last little bit of bandages around her ribs then tying them off so that she could put her shirt down.

Uzu sighed tiredly. The doctor was right. It was time for her to call it quits. The ball was in another four hours. If she went back to the palace now and took a shower she could grab a nap and be ready for tonight by the time someone came to help her with her hair.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Morgan stared the leaf nins down without fear, stupid of him once you thought about how many ways they could kill him if they wanted too. "What are you doing here?" His tone was light, questioning, neutral. He was curious to know why they were present at such a disaster.

"We were asked by our Kage to watch the princess and see to it that she came to no harm." Kakashi said smoothly.

Morgan cocked his head as he stared at the copy nin. He didn't sense a lie from the silver haired male. It was possible that Tsunade had somehow been made aware of the troubles that the King and princess were experiencing. "I see." Was all that Morgan said as the doctor helped Uzu to her feet and pushed her towards one of the soldiers. The girl stumbled a bit and probably would have fallen if Yamoto had'nt stepped in her way and caught her as she fell against him.

"Are you alright?" He asked curiously. Uzu looked up at him and nodded her head, feeling too tired to speak right now. Today had exhausted her physically and mentally.

"The princess needs to go back to the castle and rest before the ball tonight." Kakashi pointed out as Morgan turned his head to glare at Yamoto. Who the hell did that guy think he was touching_ his _princess?

"Your right, of course. She's exhausted and in mourning. A little rest would do her good right now." Morgan said as he started to walk over to Yamoto with the intention of taking the girl from the unfamiliar male when the blond teen stepped in front of him and grasped the girl's wrist and pulled her away from Yamoto's side.

She turned and looked at him as he gave her a sunny smile and scooped her up in his arms. She made a strangled sound and gripped his shirt front as he walked over to Morgan and said gently.

"We'll take her back. Do what you can for the people here and rejoin us when you can."

"Sai, could I use one of your ink paintings to get the Princess back home?"

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kyyyaaa! I just read my partners latest chapter in Lie to Me! It was great! I hope all of NoName's fans get to read it soon. She really is a fantastic writer, isn't she? Well I think so and I feel really lucky to have her helping me with this story.

I'm also kind of disappointed that we worked so hard on this so far and only got fourteen reviews. Sigh- you guys are so hard to please...


	7. something strange

There was something odd about the Princess.

Naruto had known it since the moment he had met her, but for the life of him he could'nt figure out what it was about her that tugged at his senses so sharply. He had tracked her here thinking that maybe he could figure out why he was so damn intrested in the female, but so far he was coming up blank.

He had thought at first that it was his protective instinct towards the fairer sex. Or maybe his protective instinct towards his nakuma, which was technically what the girl was thanks to her ties to Tsunade. But strangely that just was'nt the case either.

He supposed that it could be because she was an unfamiliar female that didn't act the way one born to a royal family would act. And while he was sure that that was part of the reason he could'nt seem to take his eyes off of her, again it was'nt really the case.

He got the feeling that his attentions toward her went deeper than he thought they did, he had even felt Kyubbi stir in the back of his mind when he was close to her. The damn fox didn't say anything but for some strange reason or another it purred and rubbed up against the bars of it's prison when he was close to her.

Even now, with the girl cradled in his arms, carrying her back to the palace so that she could rest before the ball, he could hear the demon purring loudly, the sound echoing in the deepest part of his mind and soul. The demon seemed much calmer, almost happy as it rubbed up against the barred gate. The anger, hatred and rage that it had displayed in all of his previous encounters with it; was gone.

There was nothing dark or malviolent about the way the demon was purring. If anything it confused the blond more. What was it about the Princess that seemed to calm the demon and make it act so damn strangely? Just who-no _what_ was she? He wondered as he noticed the palace up ahead and tapped the large ink bird under his feet to signal it to fly in lower to the ground so that he could jump down and take the Princess to her room.

Kakashi and the others were no doubt almost back, having left shortly after he had because they had been busy trying to assure Morgan that she girl would be safe with them.

Morgan as it turned out was the captian of the guard at the palace, and had a bit of a crush on the Princess. Not only that but when he had seen Yamoto supporting the girl with his body, the soldier had looked like he would like nothing more than to take the nin out around one of the damaged buildings across from the ruins and beat the shit out of him. The bird flew as close to the ground as it could and the blond tightened his grip on the girl for a second as he stepped off of the bird and landed lightly in a crouching position.

The sudden falling action jostling Uzu and making her gasp and twitch spasmically in his grip. He looked down at her face and noted the pained expression on her face and realised that the movement had hurt her ribs. "Sorry about that. Try to close your eyes and drift off, I'll take you to your room and leave you." He said gently as he shifted his hold slightly so that he could free one of his hands and used it to brush some of her hair back from her pale face, tucking some of the lose black strands behind her ear then slipped hsi arm back under her legs and stood to his full height and took off running across the grass.

He had'nt mentioned that he would be using Kyubbi's sharp sense of smell to find her room, or the fact that he would probably slip in through the window. He had'nt wanted to alarm her or frighten her, thinking that she had suffered enough trauma for one day.

Pulling corpses out of a place that had burned down was never easy. Naruto had had the misfortune to do it once and could still recall the scent of burned flesh, and blood. He had pulled nine bodys from the remains of an old apartment building before he had broken down and started puking and crying. it was just one of many terrble experiences that he had had, just one more that he tried to block out when he went to bed at night or he would wake up screaming.

The Princess would likely have nightmares and wake up screaming for the next few months due to the fire incident, but hopefully it would'nt break her.


	8. tryst in the closet

Hello kittens here is the next chapter of tempt me. Be sure to contact NoNameZOMG and thank her for the wonderful lemon. I know I will.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naruto was lying in wait for Kakashi in the closest closet he could find to the front door. So far the palace was quiet, and the princess was safely tucked in her bed sound asleep. Hopefully she would be up to attending the ball tonight or her grand father would be disappointed.

He shifted in his half reclining position as he heard Kakashi's near silent foot falls just on the other side of the closed door and smirked in the darkness and whispered his name knowing that the man would hear him and follow the sound of his voice.

He licked his lips and cupped his hardening member through his pants. How long had it been since the last time he and Kakashi had fucked? One month? Two? Six? No it was more like seven months, three weeks, and twenty seven days. Not that he was counting, but really Kakashi was such an amazing lover it was hard not to count the days that passed without his touch.

Kakashi was so good in bed that Naruto sometimes found it hard to walk away from him for any reason. It was weird, almost like the copy nin was his drug of choice or something. He even went through with drawl, where he wanted nothing but Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi heard the faintest sound of Naruto's voice and froze mid step and looked at the closet door ten feet from him. Was his foxy-chan waiting for him in there all aroused and alone? God he hoped so. He wanted to ravish the teen.

To fuck him so hard that Naruto wouldn't ever think of walking away from him again.

He opened the door a bit and caught the brief flash of a deep blue eye as a hand shot out of the darkness and grasped the front of his vest and yanked him into the darkness and slammed him against the door as fingers pulled down his mask and a mouth pressed against his.

He groaned and reached up and tangled his fingers in Naruto's thick blond hair as the blonde's tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick along his bottom lip as he pressed his body against Kakashi's, grinding his dick against the older man's in a way that made them both moan and ache for more.

Kakashi broke the kiss and pushed Naruto back away from him and walked him further into the small room until his back was against to wall and dropped to his knees in front of the blond and took his pants zipper between his teeth and unzipped his pants and freed his impressive length and licked the tip. Naruto hissed and let his head fall back and banged it against the wall as he grabbed a handful of Kakashi's hair as the man took his dick in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ah!" Naruto crushed Kakashi's hair in his hands and bucked his hips, forcing Kakashi to take more of him in his mouth.

In return Kakashi pushed him back against the wall with one hand and kept going as slow as he liked, watching Naruto squirm and beg for more. After being teased for so long, maybe it was time that he tease him. Finally, after so much anticipation for such a short length of time Kakashi took Naruto's whole length in his mouth. The blond moaned and started shaking, Kakashi wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He stopped, much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to play Kakashi's little games right now. He just wanted to finish what he started.

"Just fuck me Kakashi."

"Your going to have to beg me, Naruto." The copy replied in a husky voice, a smirk on his face as he stood up and kissed the blond. His tongue slipping into the younger man's mouth easily, making them both moan. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck pulling the older man against him so that he could grind against his erection.

Kakashi hissed and broke the kiss and muttered a curse. He needed to hurry. Naruto whined. "Kakashi _please_..." As much as he hated begging him to, Naruto knew that it was the only way to get what he wanted from him. By now he knew how Kakashi worked. "Please...I need you."

Kakashi smirked and brushed his lips across Naruto's. "I know you do." He said as he helped the teen out of the rest of his clothes and quickly unfastened his own pants.

"Are'nt you going to strip for me?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi made a humming sound and shook his head no. "Someone could walk in on us."

"And wouldn't that be a pity?" Naruto muttered dryly. Kakashi snorted. It would be a pity because he wasn't all that sure he could stop. He's end up embarrassing Naruto, and then the boy would never talk to him again. Yeah that would be a crying shame.

But he had'nt thought of that _before_ now.

How selfish of him. The older man lifted one of Naruto's legs around his waist and pushed him harder against the wall and slowly entered him. Naruto let out a shaky breath. "D-Don't hold back Kakashi. I need this." He said as Kakashi lifted him slightly and gripped his hips with bruising force and thrust deeper inside of Naruto. The blond screamed, oh god it felt so fucking good.

Kakashi's cock was so thick and hard. "What are you thinking, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he buried his face against the younger man's neck. Naruto gave a shaky laugh.

"I was thinking about your cock. And how good it feels inside of me." Kakashi growled and starting slamming his aching cock inside of Naruto's slick heat as hard and as fast as he could, making the blond cry out, moan and squirm.

"Mmm Kakashi." The copy nin grasped Naruto's hips harder as the boy moaned his name. Naruto was trembling, he was so close. Kakashi could feel it. He buried his face against the blonde's neck and nipped at the sensitive skin there.

"I'm so close." Naruto gasped as he arched his back, rubbing his body against Kakashi's even more. Exciting the man further. He reached between their body's and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's dick and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

Naruto screamed again and shuttered as he came, his body clenching around Kakahsi's dick, milking him. Kakashi growled again and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's throat and kissed him as he shuttered. Trying to tell the blond without saying the words just what he felt in his heart.


	9. before the ball

Kakashi growled again and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's throat and kissed him as he shuttered. Trying to tell the blond without saying the words just what he felt in his heart.

_I love you..._

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu came out of a sound sleep, her body jerking upright in her bed as her eyes flickered from red to molten gold with green flecks in them as she looked around.

_Kitsune?_ She mentally reached out to the demon sealed inside of her as the fox stirred in the back of her mind.

**_I think we may be in trouble, Kit-chan._**

Uzu frowned and looked around the room, for a second there she had smelled something odd and unfamiliar. What was it? Why had it caught her attention and dragged her weary mind into counciousness so violently?

**_It was a male. _**Kitsune answered soberly as she shifted behind the bars of her cage, her pure white chakra glittering with rainbow hues of pale blue, green, pink, yellow, and red as she leaned her head down and stared at Uzu the added. **_Maybe two of them. It's hard to say since the second one is harder to smell. _**

_A male? _Uzu said stupidly and the demon licked her front paw nervously. The action wholly feminine. Was Kitsune talking about human males? Or _other_...males?

**_A male yokai demon. It's close too. You'll have to be careful. _**Especially if there were two of them lurking about. The fox demon thought to herself as she sniffed the air. There was no telling what might happen if her kit was in close proximity to them if there was two yokai males.

One would be trouble enough, especially since she could smell him so strongly and knew what kind of yokai he was.

There was another kitsune demon running around her kit. She wasn't sure that she liked that. But she was having trouble placing the other one. It was as if his scent was diluted or something. She cocked her head and stared through the bars thoughtfully. Could he be a half demon? Is that was why she was having trouble placing that strange scent from the other male?

If he was, his human blood would cover his demon scent so it was entirely possible.

_Right. Careful. Got it. _Uzu said as she started to pull away and leave the demon alone again when Kitsune's sharply snapped words made her freeze.

**_This is not a joke Kit-chan! Demons are automatically drawn to other demon's. Watch your back or you'll have two very unwelcome suitors sniffing around your skirt. _**

Uzu looked back at the demon and wondered just what it was Kitsune wasn't telling her.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naruto staggered across the large room that had been given to him by the king, rubbing the small of his back. God could Kakashi have been any rougher? He felt like he should be using a heating pad to ease the pain in his lower back as he tugged at the tie around his neck as he flopped down on his bed, on his back and debated on staying in his room and sleeping instead of attending the ball.

One one hand-his back pain would'nt be an issue if he did.

And on the other-Tsunade would kick his ass seven ways from Sunday then drop kick him into next week if he skipped out. Not to mention that Kakashi might decide to pop in for a visit and that would only increase his discomfort.

Then again, he might miss the chance to dance with a pretty girl. The thought of getting Kakashi to finally admit that he loved him through petty jealousy amused him greatly. Really it did. And if the man still wouldn't admit anything-well Naruto just might have to find a new lover until Kakashi got his ass in gear and said something.

the only problem was that he knew the older male would rather bite off his own tongue than say those three little, all important words. I love you. How hard could it be to admit his true feelings? Why did the man always resort to pinching him on the ass or pushing him a little to get his attention. Honestly Kakashi could be such a kid sometimes.

It would serve the bastard right if Naruto decided to kick his ass to the curb, and never speak to him again. And if not for the fact that he loved the fool, he just might. But he was a fair person, or at least he liked to believe he was. So he would at least give the copy nin a chance before he decided to swear him off for good.

He sighed and pushed himself upright and grabbed his socks and pulled them on and then grabbed the ankle holster for one of his weapons and buckled it into place around his calf, and slipped the seven inch silvery blade into place and tugged his pant leg down and grabbed another holster and shrugged it into place on his back and adjusted the straps so that the short sword he had would fit under his jacket without being seen and finished getting dressed.

Tonight was going to be a long, long night.


	10. the part begins

Kakashi stood outside of the room where Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were and wondered what was taking Naruto so damn long. He had been dying of curiousity for the past hour, since he and Naruto had parted ways with a tender kiss. He wondered if Naruto was going to wear something black, or deep blue to match his eyes. Anything but orange.

Kakashi stiffled a bored yawn behind his hand and shook his head as if to clear the cob webs from it. He was tired, exhausted really. But then after his tryst with his fox-chan, who would'nt be tired? Naruto was just as demanding as he had always been, and to be perfectly honest Kakashi had been a little disappointed that Naruto had'nt decided to make a few shadow clones of himself for the copy nin to play with.

He yawned again and leaned his head back against the wall when the door down the hall opened and Gai stepped out wearing a nice, normal looking black tux with a white shirt and a black tie. His shourt hair slicked back from his face, he looked at Kakashi and smirked. "You look...like a christmas present. Are you hoping to catch yourself a wealthy husband?" Gai asked teasingly.

Refering to how Kakashi looked in his black tux, white shirt and red bow tie. His silver hair slicked back away from his face except for some little strands that fell in his face, his sharigan was uncovered showing the deep red of his eye and the scar on his face. Kakashi snorted and lifted his foot and smeared the dirt on the bottom of his shoe along Gai's pants leg in retaliation for his comment. Gai screamed in horror and started to dust himself off when the door opened and Tsunade walked out wearing a slinky gold dress, her hair was up in an inticant knot at the back of her head, some of the pale blond strands falling down to flirt with the nape of her neck.

"Alright girls, come out." The woman called and Kakashi stood a little straiter as the door opened a bit more and Hinata, Sakura, and Ino came out in their ball gowns. Gai's jaw went slack and Kakashi gave a low whistle as the girls stopped right in fron t of them in the hall way.

"You all look so nice." Kakashi said with a smile. The girls blushed and figited wth their skirts. Hinata looked beautiful in her silvery white dress. Sakura looed fanasic in her ankle legnth oriental style red dress. And Ino looked equally good in a oriental dress similar to Sakura's, the deep violet purple making her pale hair and eyes pop.

"Sakura-chan! You look most youthful! Lee will be memerised by your-Ak!" Gai fell over as Kakashi kicked his legs out from under him. Tsunade sighed tiredly. The evening had'nt even started and the men were already fighting. Or rather the 'kids' were fighting. God it was so hard to find good help now days.

"Kakashi! Bad!" Tsunade snapped at the silver haired nin as Gai hit the floor on his back with a dull thud.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He felt totally guilt free about kicking Gai's feet out from under him. Tsunade was bou to tear into the copy nin when Naruto, Sai, Yamoto and the rest of the guys came walking up. Narutos eyes locked with Kakashi's and he blushed and tugged at his tie as the copy nin gave him a hot once over. "What's going on here?" The king asked as he came up behind Tsunade and peeked over her shoulder.

The Kage made a funny squeeking sound and spun around to glare at the man. "Gin!" The king gave Tsunade an amused grin.

"Your slipping gal." Gin said kindly as he watched Gai pick himself up off of the floor. Who knew that having a group of nins around would be so intertaining? "Is everyone ready to move on now?"

Naruto looked around, a bit curious to know why the prncess had'nt joined them yet.

Uzu slipped her snow colored off the shoulder ball gown with the low cut square bodice, and adjusted the sleeves as the maid zipped up the back. "You look stunning my lady." The maid said happily as Uzu looked herself over with a critical eye in the in the full length mirror. God she looked pale...

Like a vampire kind of pale. "I look pale." She said out loud and the maid smiled at her as she took a step back then swatted her on her butt and said.

"You would'nt look pale if you didn't spend all of your days carefully avoiding direct sun light." Uzu slowly turned to look at the woman. Was she trying to say that she avoided sun light on purpose? Because she didn't. She walked around outside, in the woods, and the gardens plenty. Of course she preffered to walk around when it was cloudy...

Her eyes widened and she shrieked in horror. She was a vampire! The maid seemed genuinely amused by her as she picked up some soft pink lip gloss and handed it to her. Uzu looked at the lip gloss and cringed. Ew. Makeup.

The maid left the room and she put the lip gloss back down on her vanity and started pacing as she glared at it. "So we meet again you little bastard..."

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Afte Naruto pointed out that the princess was'nt among them, Gin had asked Tsunade and the rest of them if they would mind swinging by Uzu's room to check on her. Tsunade had naturally agreed and they had just reached the princess's room when they saw a young woman with dark brown hair wearing a maid outfit slipping out of the room. "My king." The woman said politely as she bowed to Gin.

"Is she decent?" He asked warily. The maid giggled.

"Yes, my lord. She's just busy rediscuvering her mortal enemy."

Gin grinned and looked amused. "Which one? Direct sunlight? Spiders? Frilly things? The color pink? Milk? Pumpkins-"

The maid giggled again. This time louder and longer. "Makeup." She said and Gin's jaw dropped and he took a quick step forward as he mutterd cheerfully.

"Oh this I've got to see." He grasped the door knob and turned it, then pushed he door open just in time for all of them to catch the princess pacing back and forth in front of her vanity, glaring at something laying on the suface of the small table.

"So we meet again you little bastard..." She growled. Gin snorted and she jumped and wheeled around to look at him, her face flushed and she hissed at her grand father like a little cat.

"Don't look at me like that grand pa. We_ have_ been over this. Makeup is _evil_." Uzu said logically, and Gin snorted again and laughed.

"I think you have that back wards dearest. Makeup isn't evil. _You are_."


	11. the family rubies

Uzu scowled at her grandfather, her expression fierce as she muttered. "You sir, are not funny." Gin grinned at her and walked over to her and looked her over.

"I know, angel. I know. You could use a little more color. Something to match your dress and the color of your eyes maybe. The family rubies maybe."

Uzu stiffened slightly then forced herself to relax.

Her grandfather had never really mentioned letting her wear the family rubies before, but she had assumed that that was because he had decided no to let her have them since they could only be placed in the hands of a legitimate heir to the throne. And she was a fake princess. But apparently she had been wrong. If her grandfather was speaking of letting her wear the priceless rubies then it mean that he was acknowledging her as a legitimate heir, and future Queen of his country.

"That's alright grandfather, maybe I'll wear my opals instead." Uzu said gently, as she turned to go get the opal necklace and earrings that he had commissioned for her on her birthday several years ago but he stopped her. His hand grasping her wrist and pulling her to a stop.

"Uzu...I know that your nervous, but it is time to finally pass _them_to you." Gin said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white/grey leather box and opened it up to reveil the thin platinum and diamond oval and tear drop ruby choker and earrings inside. Gin smiled at her and pulled the earrings out and handed them to her.

Uzu looked at the rubies in her hand and studied the brilliant glittering red and white and frowned. The pieces were beautiful. Truly they were. But they were...well, how could she describe them? Cold? Lifeless? No. _Haunted_ seemed the most accurate thing to call them.

The rubies were the priceless treasures of a little girl who had died far too early in life.

Uzu felt a chill run down her spine and gave in to Gin's will since he seemed only too happy to give her the gems. She put the earrings on and then let her arms drop back to her sides as he pulled the necklace out and unfastened the clasp and waited for a second as Uzu moved her hair out of the way and then slipped the necklace around her throat and fastened it into place. "There now. You look dazzling angel." Gin said with a grin.

Uzu reached up to her neck and fingered the tear drop diamond and ruby cluster that lay against her collar bone and forced herself to smile despite the fact that the necklace felt like a collar to her. "Naruto has offered to be your escort if you don't mind."

"No. I don't mind." Uzu said softly. Gin smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now lets go get this over with." Gin said as he straitened his spine and held his arm out to her. Uzu took his arm and let him lead her over to the door where the others were all standing, waiting for them. Tsunade smiled at her and waved as soon as she saw her, Uzu gave her a small smile as Gin handed her off to Naruto.

"Now Naruto-kun, you take good care of my precious grand daughter okay."

Naruto gave the king a fierce look. "I will." He promised as he took Uzu's hand in his and lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles before settling her hand on his arm and smiling at her as they all started to make their way towards the ball room.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sorry it's so short, but here is the latest chapter of this story, I'll try to update again soon but I'm still working on broken dolls. I think that I'm trying to finish the story. But at the same time I know that it might be a while before that happens since I'm trying to build up to a romantic relationship between characters.

I'm also feeling very stressed...

anyways tell me what you think.

bye


End file.
